


You Only Hurt The Ones You Love

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Nightmare Pairing, REALLY this is CRACK, Rough Sex, S&M, Unrealistic S&M, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egrorian was canonically a sadist, whereas Avon's 'I'm being tortured' noises always sounded orgasmic to me (in one scene he even said 'Oh, that's good'). Soo... why not toss them together and see what happens?</p><p>It is extremely cracky. But managed to have a happy ending anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Hurt The Ones You Love

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Egrorian tossed the psych-profile in the rubbish bin. He didn't need help to outwit your typical brainless Action Man rebel. The print-out pages fluttered, caught in an errant breeze from the life-support system, and an image of the rebel caught his eye.

Before and after shots of interrogation. The look on the man's face… Egrorian licked his lips and retrieved the vellux and began poring over it.

!@@!

"Surprisingly, you don't look like the ruthless desperados of legend." Egrorian smiled at Avon and Vila, and viciously elbowed the sulky Pinder out of the way. "One might, in fact, wonder if you really do enjoy causing pain to others."

Avon gazed at Egrorian coolly. "I have no such doubts about you."

Egrorian beamed. "You have such a delightful sense of humour, Avon. I could become very fond of you." He'd been moving closer all the time, and now had Avon backed up against a console. He reached out with remarkable speed for a man of his size and age, grabbed Avon's crotch and clamped down, squeezing and twisting.

Avon's eyes went wide and he moaned, falling to his knees, with Egrorian still clutching him in a Targian warg-strangler's grip.

Vila said, "Oi!" then backed away when Egrorian glared at him.

Pinder sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

After a long moment, Egrorian released Avon, and patted him on the head. "Tell Vila to take Pinder back to your ship, Avon. Pleasure before business, that's what I always say."

Avon gasped, and clung to Egrorian's lab coat. Egrorian kicked Avon onto his back, planted a shoe on his elbow and began leaning on Avon, twisting the foot. "Can you feel your bones grating, Avon? Your humerus separating from your deltoid? Can you?" Egrorian giggled as Avon squirmed beneath his foot, groaning. "Your humerus! I knew you had a sense of humour."

Vila started forward, a determined set on his face, but Avon waved him off with his free arm. "Go… go back… to Scorpio, Vila. Take Pinder…" Avon's mouth dropped open. "That's…. so good, Egrorian…"

Vila gulped. "Yeah. Right." He grabbed Pinder and hustled him back to the shuttle, trying not to listen to the groans and giggles in the room he was leaving.

!@@!

Egrorian may or may not have invented a Tachyon Funnel. Avon hadn't the opportunity to investigate. However, he had invented many other ingenious mechanical, electrical and electronic devices, all of which Avon experienced over the next six hours.

The drugs Egrorian used to maintain his readiness, however, were from a Federation pharmacy. Avon noticed that when he was in the sling with Egrorian's fist up his arse to the elbow. It was difficult to focus for all the jarring about, but definitely it was a prescription made out in Egrorian's name. Avon wondered about this slightly, but forgot when Egrorian introduced him to the delights of ice-water enemas combined with candlewax on his testicles while he lay hanging backwards off the edge of the bed to suck Egrorian.

Avon's heart was totally lost when Egrorian attached electrodes to Avon's nipples and genitals, and put the control on his arse, so that every time Egrorian's groin ground against him, Avon was literally shocked.

Blake's forceful personality had given Avon dreams, but Egrorian was giving him the real thing. It was even better than the games that Anna taught him, the ones she'd discovered whilst transcribing interrogation files. For a secretary, Anna had been good, but Anna and a dildo were no substitute for Egrorian's huge cock and she couldn't drive him into the sandpaper-covered surface of the bed with her weight. And she didn't giggle when he screamed.

!@@!

Egrorian didn't snore. Avon lay against Egrorian's flabby chest, kissing his nipples and caressing the pendulous breasts, inhaling the sweat and semen and his own blood as if the mixture created the finest perfume. Every inch of his body had been abused. He had been humiliated and forced to do the most degraded, disgusting acts he could imagine. He sighed happily and moved down, laying his head against Egrorian's belly to lick the navel, but found it too deeply buried in fat.

Egrorian had finally refused to fuck Avon any more, because his cock was becoming sore. Avon wondered why he didn't use lube… well, he knew why Egrorian didn't do it. It was so that he could hurt Avon more, but it was hardly fair for his consideration for Avon's needs to cause Egrorian discomfort.

Maybe he had something that could be used, and it simply hadn't occurred to him? Moving as carefully as his torn and shrieking muscles would allow, Avon looked in the beside drawer where Egrorian kept his 'Hardman' pills.  
   
There was something large and flat in the way. Avon pulled it out and stared in horror at a cheesecake photo of Servalan, standing over a ventilator grate with her skirts and feathered boa flying up about her smiling face. It was inscribed, "You're too sexy for your hair, Ego-boo" and, most damning of all, it bore a lipsticked kiss that matched the lips of the sexiest female predator Avon had ever met.

He could almost feel his heart breaking. He had held such hopes of Servalan eventually catching him and sexually abusing him. He had played hard to get, yes, but he had looked into her golden eyes and seen the potential for a cat's sadistic play with its prey.

Now, he had nothing, no hopes, no dreams for the future, his past with Anna had been a lie, and his present… Egrorian… his perfect, wonderful, exquisitely cruel lover… was only using him to please Servalan, who obviously cared more for whatever Egrorian meant them to sell for the Tachyon Funnel than the transfiguring beauty of Avon's suffering. How could they?

Avon spoke out loud. "How could you!?" Avon reached into the drawer at random and found a slender whip. Apparently, it had not been up to whatever task it had performed as the handle had broken, but it was still a long, supple length of leather. Avon loved the smell and feel of leather. He ran it through his hands, eyes burning with rejected love turned to fury. "How could you!" Avon shouted.

Egrorian snorted and sat up, startled, quite like Moby Dick rising from the depths. "What? What?"

"How could you betray me?!" Avon flung a loop of the whip about Egrorian's neck. The struggle lasted for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours, with Egrorian thrashing at the end of Avon's line and trying pathetically to claw at Avon's genitals to show his love. 

But Avon would not be moved by any false show of sadism. He was a Man of Iron.

Egrorian's eyes bulged out of his pasty face, like raisins in a suet pudding and he collapsed into a mound of unclean flesh.

Avon dropped the whip, and tried to draw Egrorian's head and shoulders into his lap, but the weight was too much. "The weight," he murmured senselessly, and stroked back Egrorian's combover.

!@@!

Avon was still sitting there, looking tragically lost and bereaved when the Scorpio crew finally got tired of waiting and teleported down to collect him.

Avon looked up at them, stoney-faced. "We must go to Gauda Prime."

Dayna, Tarrant, Soolin, and Vila exchanged glances. Pinder was too busy kicking Egrorian's bloated corpse to notice.

Tarrant sighed, reached out and slapped Avon across the face. "No. We go where I say. You're my bitch now."

Avon licked blood off his lips and smiled at Tarrant.

**Author's Note:**

> A word of explanation seems in order.
> 
> This started out with The Nightmare Pairing Pledge:
> 
> I do solemnly swear that my favorite B7 character is Kerr Avon and my least favorite character (well, as a sexual figure) is Egrorian. So... how to get them into the sack together of their own free will?
> 
> Necessary plot device or deus ex machina: Egrorian gets Avon's psych-profile from Servalan to make it easier to cheat him, and discovers Avon's a masochist.
> 
> Who makes the first move: Egrorian. He practically drools over Avon's studs and wins Avon's heart by grabbing his crotch and squeezing hard.
> 
> Positions and/or kinks: Bondage and pain. With Avon moaning 'That's so Goooood' every time Egrorian turns the thumbscrews a little tighter.
> 
> Afterglow: Well, it's 4th season Avon, innit? He discovers a lipstick-smeared photo of Servalan inscribed, 'You're too sexy for your hair, Ego-boo" next to the lube in Egrorian's dresser drawer. Avon accuses Egrorian of betrayal and shoots him dead, then holds Egrorian's corpse (well, starts to, but collapses under the weight) and looks tragically lost and bereaved.
> 
> Would I actually read or write this? Yes/No/Umm... Absolutely, I'd read it. I might be horrified, but I wouldn't be able to look away...and I do like to torment Avon, so it's not impossible that I'd write it.
> 
> The more I thought about it, the more I liked it... heh heh heh...


End file.
